fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizlet L. Chelsie
Lizlet L. Chelsie is a character from the Omamori Himari anime and manga. She is a tsukumogami, an inanimate object that comes to life after a hundred years. She came to Japan from England as an antique teacup. She is the head waitress of Café Relish, a popular maid cafe which Himari also works in, and is the fourth main female character introduced in Yuto's harem. Background Nothing is known about Lizlet's past other than the fact that she was once in Europe. Appearance While her object form is a white antique teacup with gold accents, Lizlet mostly appears as a young English woman in her adolescent years with fair skin and blue eyes. She has long blonde hair styled in twin ponytails that run all the way down her back, with several bangs hanging over her forehead. As she is always seen working at Café Relish, she is always wearing her trademark maid outfit, consisting of a navy blue, long-sleeved maid outfit with white and red accents, a white apron with red ribbons, a frilly headband on her hair, a collar-like choker with a red ribbon, and brown, laced boots over black stockings. The outfit is open at her breasts, giving view to her cleavage. For sleepwear (as seen in her side chapter), she wears a translucent blue-and-pink nightgown with white frills and pink panties. Her most notable feature are her large breasts, which have been recorded as the largest throughout the series so far. Personality Liz is a kind person who like her job which is being a waitress who serve tea. Lizlet is a pacifist and therefore hate violence and fighting, also she is not that brave therefor always intimidated by those who are stronger than her, faint or ask other to protect her. She has a romantic interest in Yuto ever since he saved her and start to give him a "special treatment" and when asked that it was against her philosophy she explain her self that he is not just a special customer but a special existence. Abilities *Superhuman Strength: Like most Ayakashi, Lizlet has displayed feats of superhuman strength. One instance was when she threw Yuto several stories high into the air without much effort during his training on how to control the Light Ferry. *Immunity to Bladed Weapons: Because her human body is an illusion, she is immune to most bladed weapons, such as the case with Himari's Yasutsuna. Also, the site of damage would regenerate after the damage was dealt (this applies only to her body; her clothes would still remain ripped). *Teleportation: As long as her teacup is present nearby, Lizlet can teleport almost anywhere she chooses. *Tea Magic: Lizlet can produce sprays of tea leaves to blind her opponents and leave them off-guard. However, this leaves Lizlet defenseless should she run out of tea leaves. Relationships Yuto Amakawa Like Rinko, Himari, Ageha, Yu, Kuseu, Shizuku, Kofuyu, and Tamamo no mae, Liz has love for him. She is usually seen flirting with him, she even tried to kiss him like, Shizuku. She originally thought he was going to kill her but, he saved her and developed feelings for him. Himari Noihara Himari originally viewed Lizlet as a threat to Yuto's safety. After the incident was cleared up, they became friends although Himari is still wary about Lizlet's interest in Yuto. Trivia *Lizlet is the only main character who is of Western descent (English/British). Other *Guild: Fairy Tail *Guild Master: Makarov *Guild Mark Location: Right breast *Team: Team Mirajane Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Female Category:Inanimate Objects Coming to Life Category:Waitress